


I Need You

by Samaria_Aurea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Era, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, M/M, Possessive Arthur, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaria_Aurea/pseuds/Samaria_Aurea
Summary: Arthur wasn't unconscious when Merlin sent the Great Dragon away and for the first time Arthur knows more about their destiny than Merlin does.A/N Chinese translation available.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 中文 translation done by Loukid: [中文翻译](http://3km-demi.lofter.com/post/1ddf564c_dd2452b)

“I know Merlin, I know about you and me. About our destiny.” Silence filled the room. Merlin swallowed hard before he spoke.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sire.” Merlin reached for the door handle. “If you’ll excuse me I have duties to fulfill.”

Before he could open the door Arthur grabbed his wrist and crowded him against the door, caging him in with his other hand flat on the door right by the side of Merlin’s face. Arthur leaned his face forward and spoke close to Merlin’s ear.

“When the Great Dragon attacked Camelot and I was lying on the ground fading in and out of consciousness. I heard him speak. Your dragon friend Kilgharrah in his madness, teased me with tales and visions. About how me and you would form this golden age across Albion, my Sovereignty of Camelot and your incredibly powerful magic would make everything _perfect_. How it’d never happen if the wrong choices were made and instead I’d be left bleeding to death in your arms, how I’d never leave an heir behind and Camelot would be so completely and utterly forgotten by the world if I didn’t have you by my side always.” Arthur’s grip tightened on Merlin’s wrist and Merlin could hear his blood rushing in his ears.

Arthur’s quick chuckle made Merlin stop focusing on his internal panic and instead turn his attention on Arthur. Arthur was shaking and Merlin couldn’t tell if it was from anger or fear.

“I remember telling myself while I was laying on the ground that the dragon was just playing tricks, messing with my head before he killed me for some last bit of sadistic pleasure.” Arthur pulled away a bit to look Merlin in the eyes. “Imagine my surprise when you appeared before me and then spoke to the dragon. As easily as two accomplices, even got him to leave and never return.”

Merlin couldn’t deal with the intensity of Arthur’s eyes. “What are you going to do?” He wasn’t proud that his voice cracked while asking the question but he was terrified.

“What am I going to do?” Arthur’s voice was slightly hysterical. “What am I not going to do is the real question here.” Arthur moved so that now he held Merlin’s face with both of his hands and watched him. “I’m going to kill Mordred when he comes back to Camelot all grown up. I’ll kill Morgana when she shows the first sign of betrayal unlike you who’ll be too merciful to do it, and if I ever need to I’ll even get rid of my father. The fool getting so worked up over Morgana’s betrayal that he can’t even run his kingdom in the future. It’s pathetic.”

Merlin whimpered and started to wriggle out of Arthur’s grasp, reaching hands up to pull Arthur’s arms down. Arthur crowded him against the door again and this time put his hands on Merlin’s waist while speaking into his ear.

“You Merlin, I’ll keep you by my side. I’ll bind you so tightly to me that you’ll _suffocate_ and even when you beg for me to release you so you can breathe I’ll still have a leash on you. Do you know why? Do you know why I’ll _never_ let you leave?” Arthur stopped speaking, presumably waiting for Merlin’s response. Merlin shook in Arthur’s hold, “Arthur please stop you’re scaring me.”

Arthur shook Merlin a little making his back hit the door. “It’s because I refuse Merlin. I refuse to fail Camelot, as it’s prince and future king I will ensure glory for this kingdom. I will not let it fall to ruin by Morgana’s army. I won’t let them pillage the citizens and slay them over some few goods. I won’t let Camelot be forgotten through history. I want that golden age Merlin, we’ll both suffer for it but I refuse to fail the people. Do you see it now? Do you see how badly I _need_ you?”

Arthur’s eyes were slightly crazed and Merlin had never been so scared in his life, not even when he was facing the dragon. He didn’t know what Arthur was talking about. Arthur knew about his magic, about him being a dragonlord and wasn’t threatening him. All these events that hadn’t happened yet but that Arthur described so clearly as if they were true, all of it terrified him.

“Arthur you have to calm down. You don’t even know that what the dragon showed you is real. You’ll marry Guinevere and have plenty of beautiful children that will be your heirs. They’ll surely take good care of Camelot for a long time to come. Camelot will alway stand.” Merlin was desperately hoping that he could calm Arthur.

Before he could see any change in Arthur’s eyes. Arthur had spun him around and was making him walk backwards to the table. “No no Merlin you don’t understand. Not yet, you’ll know what I’m talking about in a few years. It’s not Gwen that I need to focus on it’s _you_. I need you by my side you’re what’s important here. I can’t _lose_ you, but Gwen she’s nothing compared to you. Everyone else is nothing compared to you.” Arthur had Merlin backed up against the table now, the edge of it digging into his back. Merlin was angry. “How dare you talk about our friends like that! Someone really oughta show you your place.” Merlin shoved Arthur away but not hard enough to ever hurt.

Arthur laughed at him. “That’s adorable Merlin. We both know that you would never hurt me. Even when I killed your beloved Freya who you’d planned on leaving Camelot for you still returned to me, you came back to the one that _killed_ your first love. You’ve been protecting me and Camelot since.”

Merlin raised a hand to slap Arthur but Arthur soon had both his wrists pinned together. Merlin started crying and he didn’t know if they were tears of anger or sadness.

“Shhh shhh, don’t cry Merlin.” Arthur used his hand that wasn’t holding Merlin’s wrist to wipe away the tears. “Everything will be alright, Merlin. We just have to make sure all the right choices are made. Please don’t cry.” Arthur planted kisses across Merlin’s cheeks.

Merlin bucked against him trying to get him off, tugging his wrists from Arthur’s hold but failing, he started crying more and he was getting a headache.

“Merlin you need to calm down. Stop trying to get away from me. I need you.” Arthur started walking him to the bed and Merlin was too exhausted to try and stop him.

“This isn’t how it’s supposed to go. This isn’t part of the prophecy. You’re not supposed to know all this. I don’t even know all of it.” Merlin’s voice came out tired and a little bit broken from where he was sitting on Arthur’s bed.

“Rest Merlin. We’ll work everything out when we’re both thinking clearly.” Arthur’s voice was close. Merlin felt himself being made to lie down on top of downy pillows, he felt his boots being pulled off and heard their dull thud as they landed on the floor. Soon a blanket was pulled up over him and there was a heat at his back, strong fingers combing through his hair as the exhaustion from his headache made him drift off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated ;)


End file.
